Want Me, Love Me
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: There is a difference between want and love. Marik needs Bakura to discover it. MarikxBakura rated for implications


Disclaimer: I don't own Bakura or Marik or anyone else from YGO. If I did, Anzu and Shizuka would not exist. Bakura would be with Marik (hikari), Jou would be with Kaiba, and Ryuoji would be with Malik (don't ask me why, I just like the pairing.) Then again…I like BakuraMalik, YamiKaiba, JouMarik, and RyuojiKaiba also…

Yoru: Erm…hi. Got a little carried away up there, but I let my imagination run wild…

**Kuronue: What about Yugi and Ryou?**

**Yoru: I don't like them. They can go be in their own little room together.**

**Kuronue: That's cruel.**

**Yoru: So?**

Marik sat at the window of the blimp, watching Domino City's lights blink merrily below him, light violet eyes thoughtful. He knew he should be planning the Pharaoh's defeat, but his mind continued to wander. His thoughts were filled with snowy hair and raspberry-chocolate eyes, full rosy lips and alabaster skin.

He could not stop thinking about the Thief King, Bakura.

Since the first moment on the street, the first mental war, Marik had admired his new ally. It had taken what seemed like mere moments for that innocent admiration to turn into the diabolical emotion called love. Marik snarled to himself, yanking a little too harshly on the piece of sunlit-sand colored hair he was twirling absently around a finger.

Bakura returned his love, or at least they had physically consummated their feelings. But lately Marik wondered if it had been just sex to Bakura. The Thief King had never touched Marik again.

"Marik?"

Marik turned to see the mousy boy Bakura inhabited. Wide chocolate-colored eyes filled with fear suddenly and then went blank, only to slant cruelly and become tinged with scarlet. Lavender hair turned snowy white and lengthened.

"Hello, Bakura." Marik kept his voice level as Bakura approached him, "Can I help you?"

"Mm-hmm." Bakura leaned close and trapped Marik against the windowsill.

"How…"

"Want you." Bakura smiled. Marik glared back at him.

"Really. Is that all?"

"For now…"

"I mean, is that all you feel for me? Want?"

Silence reigned.

"…What?"

"You heard me." Marik pushed Bakura off, not harshly, but insistently. Bakura frowned.

"What else is there?"

"Love."

"Oh. Yeah, I love you."

"The feeling in that statement eludes me." Marik crossed his arms, immediately telling Bakura not to touch him.

"It requires feeling?"

"Goddammit, Bakura, I love you and you know it. I should have realized that you would take advantage of it to get a fuck-buddy."

"If all I wanted was a fuck-buddy, I can use Ryou anytime I choose. I want you."

"Ryou isn't willing. It's not the same." Marik turned away angrily.

"If you're willing, then what's the problem?"

"I won't be your sex toy, Bakura."

He didn't have time to react as Bakura grabbed his arm and yanked him back around. Light violet eyes widened as the Thief King mashed their lips together, hard and demanding. Marik tried to push Bakura off, but the stronger man wouldn't budge.

_I don't believe it. He's going to rape me._ Unwillingly, Marik felt tears start in his eyes at the thought.

Bakura moved to Marik's neck, kissing and nibbling. Marik wanted to fight, to kick, to do something, but shock and sadness held him in place more securely than Bakura ever could.

"Bakura…"

"I'm trying to get through to you." Bakura let go of one of Marik's arms to touch his cheek hesitantly, "Isn't this what you want?"

"You're holding me down…you're not letting me stop you…"

"Do you want to stop me?"

"You're…holding me down…" Marik felt the tears rolling down his face. To his surprise, Bakura gently wiped them away.

"Sorry." He pushed himself off of Marik, but stayed close. Marik stood shakily, eyeing Bakura suspiciously.

"What do you mean, trying to get through to me?"

"I want you. Not your body. _You._"

"I don't want you to want me. I want you to love me, to be gentle with me, to touch me with your heart as well as your hands. I can't let you have me if you can't love me."

For the first time since Marik had known him, Bakura's eyes softened.

"I can love you, and I want to."

"Then no sex until I'm sure." Marik waited. The statement was more of a test then a real requirement. If Bakura refused, Marik would know that the Thief King would never love him. If he agreed…

"Okay."

"…Okay?"

"Okay. Fine. No sex. Just you and me."

"You're really okay with that?"

"Of course. I want…love you." Bakura came close and touched Marik's face again. Marik closed his eyes as their lips met again, this time gently.

The next night, Marik sat at the window again, smiling slightly at the memories of the night before. He felt arms come around him from behind, and he leaned back into the loving touch.

"Wipe that silly smile off your face, you dreamer."

"Why? What's wrong with being a dreamer?"

"Reality's so much sweeter." Bakura planted a chaste kiss on Marik's cheek, smiling slightly.

"You're touching me," Marik whispered.

"I'm loving you."

Owari


End file.
